


reunion.rtf

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: A scene I wrote for the fanime to explain away Akira's behaviour in the chapters 31 and 32.Still intending to use this or a variation thereof, should I ever commit to producing a fanime.





	reunion.rtf

Azusa: [angry look] "Akira!"  
Akira: [upset] "Azusa!"  
Azusa: [hostile] "What do you want?!"  
Akira: "I... I...!"  
Azusa: [tears up] "Haven't you done enough already?!"  
Akira: "I'm so sorry...! Azusa...!  
I didn't mean to-  
When i was in the hospital-  
This tall scary man-"  
\---  
[Flashback, Yamamoto in the corner of Akira's hospital room]  
Yamamoto: "How are you feeling?"  
Akira: [confused look] "Who...?"  
Yamamoto: [matter of fact-ly) "That girl, that Azusa; she hurt you pretty bad, didn't she? Don't you want revenge on her?"  
Akira: "Wha-"  
Yamamoto: "She just threw a tantrum and heavily injured you, even though there was no reason to."  
Akira: "I-it's okay-"  
Yamamoto: "She didn't visit you even once before today."  
Akira: [startled] "I'm sure she had a good reason to... didn't Makoto say she was submitted to a mental hospital?"  
Yamamoto: "While you stayed here, she just went ahead and found new friends to replace you."  
Akira: "T-that's not true..."  
Yamamoto: "You refuse to realize it, don't you? She entered a new environment, one where you never existed, and soon enough she found new friends without even batting an eyelash at your disappearance. They were having fun. Shared meals. Conversations. Fun. Together those children even made plans to escape the facility."  
[shot to Akira with despair on her face]  
Yamamoto: "But you? You aren't part of that. No, you're far from it and you'll never belong to them. You've stopped being part of Azusa's life. Again."  
Akira: [Akira starts crying] "She... visited me just today...!"  
Yamamoto: "That? That was just her way of cleansing her conscience. After all, she wouldn't want to live a life acknowledging she hurt someone. She only came here for her selfish reasons, to justify keeping her new friends. You're obsolete to her now."  
Akira: "S-stop..."  
Yamamoto: "Azusa is a really nasty girl, isn't she? Playing the innocent child when she's turning a blind eye to those she's hurting. Are you sure you can live with all this? Well, our boss surely can't. And that's where you come in."  
Akira: [confused]  
Yamamoto: [hands her a package] "This is for her cousin. She already pushed him so far that he needs it. [turns around, smirking] Make the delivery some time soon. "[walks to the door]  
Akira: "B-but! I don't want to-"  
Yamamoto: "You have no choice at this matter, sweetie. [leaves]"  
[camera pans out]  
Akira: [weak) "Azusa is my friend..."  
\---  
Azusa: "Akira...?"  
Akira: "Azusa... I'm so sorry! I... didn't even know what was in the package... And then... then... I couldn't help but think about everything he said...! I started to feel so lonely...!"  
[Azusa pulls her closer into a hug]  
Akira: "And when you confronted me, i-it all just boiled up! My feelings were a mess and- and I didn't know what to feel...! I couldn't even respond to you with a clear mind...  
because I felt guilty I couldn't even go to school and tell you... I'm so sorry..."  
[long pause]  
Azusa: "Akira... [looks to the sky, eyes not visible] that's what you were feeling...? I... [a single tear rolls down her face] I should be the one saying sorry here. This is all my fault."  
[Akira looks at her]  
Azusa: "And... I shouldn't have accused you in the first place. I'm sorry that I just lashed out at you."  
[Akira crys more. They continue standing in their hug for a bit]  
Azusa: "Akira, you're my best friend. You always were. I promise you to be a better friend to you. Because I really like you and don't want to lose you."


End file.
